


I Think I Owe You Something

by SabbyChat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADMU 3Peat Win Fic, I did this for me, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: Those plush lips ghost over his as mesmerizing eyes lift to his beneath ashy lashes.Koushi leans further into him to whisper in his ear, “I think I owe you something.”Tetsu hides his face in his angel’s neck and licks a stripe. “I’ll hold you to that.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I Think I Owe You Something

Leftover adrenaline rushes through his body as the screams of the crowd chips away at his iron concentration to blast his eardrums. His team crowds him and they’re all whooping with joy, sweat smeared all over each other in the dogpile. He extracts himself from them and raises his head finding those hazel eyes in the crowd, where he last left him. His smile turns feral as his angel notices his gaze and the returning smile he receives is so wide Koushi’s cheek dimples and his eyes disappear into slits. 

Koushi bites his lip and mouths an “I love you” which he’s learned to lip read from all the games his boyfriend has come to. It’s practically their post-game ritual. He mouths it back with a salacious wink some photographer will catch. Koushi reddens and sticks out his tongue. Tetsu knows exactly why that blush blooms. 

His presence is quiet yet demands respect, the sea of people part around him, the man of the hour, the finals MVP. His mouth quirks in that slow starting smile and by the time he reaches Koushi it’s a cheshire grin that’s akin to a cat that's got the cream. 

Before he can say anything, arms are wrapped around his neck and lips are pressed against his, chase, something appropriate for cameras and arena audiences, something he won’t get into trouble for with his angel’s parents. Those plush lips ghost over his as mesmerizing eyes lift to his beneath ashy lashes. 

Koushi leans further into him to whisper in his ear, “I think I owe you something.”

Tetsu hides his face in his angel’s neck and licks a stripe. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

Koushi lets go and he backs away, going in one more time for another peck just because he can. He grins to himself as his team hoots and hollers at the display, wrestling him into leading them back to the locker room for showers and changes of clothes. He waves to the adoring crowd right before he disappears into the crowded halls of the arena.

It’s all routine as he plucks all the necessary things he needs for a quick wash. His hair finally flattens from the water as he steps under the steady stream. His muscles relax from the hot water jetting into his back. He gets himself properly wet and cleans himself efficiently, ignoring the hard-on he has from stray thoughts about his boyfriend’s debt. He towels off and goes back to his gym bag, most of his teammates already out and piled into the bus. 

He dresses into sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt, one he realizes is one of the sleep shirts he’s handed off to his boyfriend after relentless persistence or possibly the pleasure of seeing Koushi in it, he won’t admit which. He thinks about fixing his hair but it’ll spring into its bedhead mess soon enough. He ushers stragglers out and does one last sweep of the place before heading towards the bus. 

One minute he’s in the brightly lit hallways under the arena in the next he’s pulled by the arm into a dim closet, his back is slammed into a door. Before he can get anything out, the hot press of lips slanting over his own and fingers gripped into his damn hair register. 

He knows those lips and the body pressed so tightly against him. Heat builds in his gut as he opens his lips and Koushi slips his tongue in, tasting and licking into his mouth with fervor. He drops his gym bag, his hands immediately going to Koushi’s ass to grind into him. 

Koushi moans into his mouth. He pulls back to look down at him. His boyfriend has changed into his alternate jersey, something he’s admitted to wanting to fuck him in since they started dating. Koushi tips up his chin to nip at his jaw and pepper kisses along his neck.

“You want to do this now?”

“I want to pay my debt now”

“Angel, they’re all waiting for me. We can have fun later-”

Koushi cups him and slithers down his body keeping his eyes on him as he gets on his knees. 

“5 minutes, I need to give my MVP his reward.” Tetsu nods swiftly as if denial never touched his lips. 

“Fast, baby.”

Koushi winks and in a swift movement has him out of his pants and in his mouth.

“Fuuuuck, angel” The sight of Koushi in his jersey on his knees makes him scramble for purchase, the doorknob the only thing in reach. His boyfriend looks up at him as he sucks on the head of his member, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to lap at his dick like a starving kitten. 

Koushi pulls him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucks hard. Tetsu grits his teeth as the pressure builds in his belly, throwing his head back. His boyfriend swirls his tongue, again and again and again, the feeling maddening. 

His cock is hard in Koushi’s mouth it inches closer and closer to the base of it. Koushi’s gag reflex kicks in as he swallows around him, the saliva pooling in Koushi’s mouth. He moves to pull out but Koushi grabs his ass and pushes his cock further in, making him choke. Before he can pull him off his boyfriend is already bobbing his head each one going deeper and deeper until his boyfriend’s mouth is up against his pelvis again. 

The pressure in his gut is intense and he knows he’s close to cumming. Tetsu’s spine tingles as he looks down again into Koushi’s eyes. He’s looking up at him, his hazel gaze glazed and watery from choking on him. His mouth is dripping saliva steadily to the floor.

He exhales loudly and twitches before roaring and spurting into his mouth and down his throat. His angel swallows as he coats his mouth with his cum. Koushi mouths around his member as he pulls off swallowing and moaning, sending vibrations into Tetsu, squeezing his orgasm for anything and everything. Koushi slides off with a wet pop and wipes his lips on the back of his hand.

He stands up tongue in cheek and nonchalantly checks his watch. “See, 5 minutes.”

Tetsu grabs him by the neck before that wicked mouth can goad him any further into something that will take longer than what he’s willing to give. He slots his mouth over his and licks into Koushi’s mouth, tasting himself and something distinctly his boyfriend. 

Koushi moans and grinds into his leg, his member hard against his jeans. Tetsu chuckles into their kiss and whispers against his mouth, “I’ll take care of that later.” He swiftly disentangles himself and scoops up his gym bag, making a quick exit out the door. 

He hears the door open behind him again and a sharp “Tetsu!” follows him out as he chuckles loudly enough to echo the hall. 

“If you waited until later I would have prepped and eaten you out already, baby”

A soft “fuck you” reaches his ears just before he gets to the doors to the parking lot. He turns around and blows a kiss, mouthing “later” as he winks and flicks his tongue between his fingers. He turns and smirks as he walks to the bus, already taking out his phone to text his boyfriend “wear the plug to dinner so I can eat dessert when we get home.”

All he gets is a middle finger emoji, but he knows his angel. That extra jersey’s going in the wash too.


End file.
